


Tweek Week 2019

by Canela_Coffee



Series: Tweek Week 2019 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Coffee, Hair, M/M, Mostly drabbles and fics focusing on Tweek, Relaxation, Scene Remake, Shipping, Talent, Tweek Appreciation, You know I have to have Creek, soft boi, soft boy, tweek week, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canela_Coffee/pseuds/Canela_Coffee
Summary: This is for Tweek Week 2019 (Cross-posted on Tumblr; if anyone still goes on there XD)Day 1: RelaxationDay 2: TalentDay 3: Scene RemakeDay 4: Coffee/BakingDay 5: HairDay 6: Ship/FriendshipDay 7: Birthday





	1. Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> One way Tweek relaxes; cuteness ensures.

Contrary to what his classmates thought of him, relaxation was not foregin to Tweek. Okay, maybe his anxiety did get the best of him most days, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to relax. Some days, baking relaxed him and other days playing cute dog videos did the trick; most days Craig just holding his hand relaxed him. However, there was also something else that relaxed him, especially after getting frustrated with his Dad’s stories that never went anywhere and his Mom’s silence to it all.

Tweek smiled as he opened the bird cage in his room. Brewster, which he had affectionately named after the Animal Crossing character, chirped when he saw Tweek. The pet flew out and landed on top of Tweek’s head as the blonde giggled. 

“Missed you too,” said Tweek as he grabbed the bird seed bag.

He grabbed some seeds and placed it on his head. Brewster chirped again and began to nibble from the little pile. Tweek giggled at the tickling sensation and sighed in relief. Brewster’s nibbling always did manage to calm him down.


	2. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a really good singing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or Steven Universe.

Tweek enjoyed many simple things in life; baking, animals, Legos, and music. Baking always helped take the stress away, unless it was to stop North Korea from blowing up his house. Animals like puppies, birds, and most recently guinea pigs, were so cute and loving that they always brought a smile to his face. Legos had untapped potential to become castles, cities, or even spaceships that would decorate his room. Music, be it singing or playing an instrument, brought him joy. Whether it was singing a cover song or writing a new song that would raise awareness on social issues, he loved it all. 

Which is why an activity that normally lowered his stress, only increased it after the proposition from Stan and his gang. 

“Tweek,” Stan started. “We want to be your agents.”

“WHAT?!”

Cartman sighed at Tweek’s outburst.

“Tweek, you have talent,” Cartman said as he picked at his gross fingernails. “A talent that has not been shared with the world; a talent that could not only make you famous, but be very… profitable.”

“Ack! What the hell are you guys talking about?”

“Tweek,” said Kyle calmly. “You can sing really good dude. We’ve only heard you sing like, once when you wrote that song about putting your phone down. But dude, Kenny heard you singing when you were closing up the shop the other night. He showed us the video-”

“What video?!”

“To be fair Tweek,” said Kenny’s muffled voice as he gave Tweek his phone.. “I recorded it to listen for myself. Fatass here took my phone, looked through my stuff, and found it.”

“AY!” shouted Cartman at being called fat.

Tweek’s shaking finger pressed play on the opened video. It was him sweeping the floor at the coffee shop with his headphones on. Kenny, recording the video, opened the door slightly so as not to startle Tweek.

“_Familiar, why is it so familiar,_” he sang softly to the lyrics. “_Familiar like something I used to know._”

Video Tweek twirled around with his eyes closed. He continued to sing to the Steven Universe soundtrack as he cleaned the floors.

“_And everything I do, I do it wrong. I’ll sway them with a joke or with a song. And maybe that’ll help us get along._”

Tweek paused the video quickly.

“What the hell, man?! That was private!” he shouted. “Why would you record me?!”

“Well,” interrupted Cartman. “Maybe if you didn’t sing where everyone could see you, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’m on my family’s property!” Tweek bit back.

“I only recorded it to listen to it myself,” said Kenny. “It’s not like I was gonna upload it on YouTube, but never mind that. You have a great voice, Tweek. And honestly, I really think you should share it with others beyond school.”

“Yeah dude,” said Stan. “Plus, we can help you with that. We could help you start up a Youtube account to gain followers, then we can monetize-”

“I’m stopping you right there,” interrupted a voice.

Tweek turned around and discovered it was Token, who did not look too happy.

“Ah Token. Perfect timing,” said Cartman. “We were just discussing with Tweek here-”

“Yeah I heard you Tubby,” snarked Token as he placed his hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “Are these guys bothering you, Tweek?”

Tweek shrugged as he leaned closer to his friend. Token sighed.

“Don’t listen to these four, man. These guys only want money from you and claim that they can help you make it big. Don’t trust them; me and Craig already know what happens when you trust these guys with your cash.”

“Oh c’mon Token,” Kyle said. “We’re not bad. We just want to help Tweek-”

“Heard enough,” Token interrupted. “C’mon Tweek. Let’s head over to lunch with the guys.”

Token led him away before anything else could be said. They caught up with their group at the cafeteria.

“Ugh! I can’t believe Kenny recorded me. This is so embarrassing,” blushed Tweek.

“Well,” said Clyde. “We could get back at them somehow.”

“How?”

“W-w-we could,” stuttered Jimmy. “Just record Cartman’s mom.”

Clyde snickered at the idea.

“I could always kick their asses, babe,” said Craig as he hugged Tweek. “Can’t believe those dicks never learn.”

“But to be fair dude,” said Clyde. “Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to make videos.”

“I don’t know,” said Tweek as he twisted his fingers. “I like singing, but I don’t know if I want to make videos of myself singing.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” placated Craig. “But you do have an amazing singing voice. Honestly, you should’ve sang your song on stage because I sound like a congested cat.”

Tweek giggled at the comparison.

“You guys really think my singing is that good?” he timidly asked.

“Of course!” said Clyde. “You’re really awesome man!”

“Y-yeah,” said Jimmy. “You have a great voice.”

“You’d probably make it as a finalist on The Voice,” affirmed Token.

Tweek blushed at his friends compliments.

“I guess a video or two couldn’t hurt,” he whispered.

\-----

Cartman glared at his phone. A new YouTube channel by the name Singing_with_Sunshine had only one video: a cover of the song, ‘Familiar.’ It had at least 500,000 views and hundreds of comments from people wanting to contribute to the YouTuber’s Patreon.

“God damn it, Tweek!”


	3. Scene Remake- Child abduction is not funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, scene remake for Tweek Week favored artists. However, that doesn't mean I can't rewrite one of my favorite Tweek episodes! So here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

It’s weird how quickly the children of South Park adapted to the Mongolian lifestyle. But then again, life in South Park has always been weird. From mecha Barbra Strisends to killer turkeys, their small mountain town has been anything but normal. So it should have been no surprise that their parents were complete retards. They seriously believed that they themselves would kidnap their own children. So they gave their kids money to go somewhere they wouldn’t find them. No logic behind it, just sheer stupidity. Sometimes Tweek blamed himself for all this happening, at least that’s what Stan and his friends told him after they had child tracker placed on their heads. Thankfully, those didn’t last long, but now here they were in the cold wilderness of Colorado. It was a miracle that the tribe of Mongolians found them all and took them in. They fed them, clothed them, and taught them their language. Tweek learned more about how to defend himself and how to survive than his parents ever taught him. Whether it was because of the town’s children being adaptable or because he was a quick learner, he didn't care.

What mattered now was that he was on hunting duty with a few other kids. Him, Wendy, Craig, Token, and Red were some of the few kids who showed true marksmanship in the bow and arrows. Right now, they were on the lookout as they waited for something to take the bait.

“It shouldn’t be too long now,” said Wendy. “The elders said deer usually pass by here. If we’re lucky, we should be able to feed everyone tonight.”

“If we do catch something, we might be able to bring the skins over to the weavers,” said Token. “I think the nights are getting colder and we need some more blankets.”

“I’m glad we have several kids that are good at sewing,” said Red.

“Shh, guys,” whispered Craig. “I think I see something.”

Everyone shut up quickly as they turned their attention to the area; a stag was munching on the bait. Tweek and the others hid behind a giant boulder as they made a plan. 

“Ok guys,” started Tweek. “There are a few smaller boulders around the area. Everyone take an individual position behind one of them and wait for my signal. We need to lead it in between the two trees.”

Everyone nodded before cautiously walking towards their positions. They were careful not to step on a stray stick or walk too quickly, least they startle the deer. Once Tweek was sure everyone was in place, he lifted his arm up. Automatically, the kids fired arrows at different directions. The deer reacted and began to run wildly, but the children were ready. Each one of them shot at its feet to misdirect it. The startled deer ran towards the two trees in hopes of escape, but it failed. The moment it tried to go through, a net swallowed it up from below its feet, holding it above the ground. The children cheered as they quickly collected their arrows and headed straight for their dinner.

\-----

Dinner was a blast. The venison was big enough for everyone to have seconds, there was enough skin to make five extra blankets for some of the children, and the hunting squad couldn’t stop praising Tweek.

“I swear!” exclaimed Token. “Tweek’s plan was so fool proof that there was no chance of it escaping.”

“Token,” muttered Tweek, embarrassed. “It wasn’t that great. Besides, it was Wendy’s net that really caught it.”

“Tweek,” said Wendy. “Honestly, take the credit. Without your plan, we wouldn’t be eating a fat deer tonight.”

“Yeah man,” said Craig as he wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulder. “Seriously, you’re the brains behind it all.

Tweek blushes at Craig’s praise. He hadn’t really talked to Craig and his friends when they were in South Park. Mostly because Stan and his group were trying to make Tweek their new Kenny. It was… nice.

The elders laughed at the retelling of the story. It was a different laugh than the kind he usually got back home. The kind of laughter that told him the adults are proud of him. Not the laughter that was followed by remarks that put him down for being a spazzy kid. If anything, life as a Mongolian had been pretty great. He learned a new language, he didn’t feel as jittery anymore with no coffee available, and he became a pretty skilled hunter in a matter of days.

“Truly a great feat young one,” said one of the Mongolian elders as he patted Tweek’s head.

Tweek beams at the praise and affection.

“Ok children,” said another elder. “Let us all finish our meal. Tomorrow, we will be making fireworks and other explosives.”

The children began to cheer at the news.

“Yeah! Let’s blow up that stupid wall!”

“It’s gonna be so funny!

“I can’t wait to see the adults faces!”

Once they finished, they gathered into the makeshift tents after putting out the fire. Each child grabbed their animal pelt blankets and grouped with their friends. Tweek wasn't sure who he would sleep near, but the choice was made for him.

“Hey Tweek,” said Craig, with his hand on his shoulder. “You should sleep with me and the guys.”

“R-really?” he stuttered.

“Yeah dude,” Craig responded, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the others. “It’ll be nice.”

Twek blushed as he joined Craig with Token, Jimmy, and Clyde. The boys lit up when they saw Tweek and quickly ushered him to their side of the tent.

_Maybe_, Tweek thought as he laid down next to Craig. _It wouldn’t be so bad to hang out with Craig and his friends._


	4. Coffee/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about cinnamon rolls and all the jokes that come with it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

When Craig learned that Tweek could bake, it was under the stress of a North Korean invasion. Now, he knows that Tweek bakes regardless of what he’s feeling. He bakes to relieve stress, he bakes when he’s happy, and he bakes just to bake.

He bakes different sweets such as cupcakes, cookies, cakes, etc. Tweek knows that Craig loves all of his desserts, but he knows that his boyfriend’s favorite are his cinnamon rolls. Tweek bakes them in such an amazing way, that it was hard to go back to store bought cinnamon rolls. His friends mutually agree that Tweek ruined cinnamon rolls for them because now, all they want are his home baked ones.

Tweek laughs it off and always promises to inform them when he would bake them. Which is why his boyfriend and friends were at his house today. It’s the weekend and it’s perfect for fresh pastries with coffee. Although he knows the hot pot of caffeine would really only be for him, he made it nonetheless.

“Aw man!” says Clyde, hungrily as he sees Tweek bring the pan over to the table. “They’re ready.”

“Stop drooling dude,” jokes Token. “You’re going to soak the counter.”

“I can’t help it man!” he responds. “Tweek hasn’t made these in a month and they’re all I can think about. They’re my favorite!”

Tweek laughs before placing the pastries on some plates. “I thought your mom’s lemon bars were your favorite.”

“Hey, a guy can have two loves.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not something you should say to a girl,” snickers Craig.

The guys laugh at Clyde’s annoyed expression. Tweek drizzles some of his homemade frosting over the hot pastries before he goes to grab a cup of coffee. Everyone dug in, sighing in pure bliss at the taste.

“C’mon guys,” says Tweek. “They’re not that great.”

“O-o-once again,” stutters Jimmy. “Y-y-you f-f-fail to recognize your gre-gre-gre superior baking skills.”

“Yeah,” says Token, licking his fingers. “Honestly, they’re too good for this world.”

Clyde grins. “Yeah. You could say-”

“Don’t say it!” shouts Tweek.

“They’re too pure for this world,” finishes Clyde with a giggle. “Sweet cinnamon rolls, too good and too pure; just like Tweek.”

Tweek groans in frustration. Besides time consumption, the cinnamon roll jokes were also one of the reasons he didn’t bake them as often. Clyde and Jimmy loved to crack them at him. Tweek tries to ignore their laughter and takes a bite from his cinnamon roll.

Clyde gasps in an over exaggerated tone. “Cannibalism!”

“Seriously?!” Tweek shouts, blushing. “C’mon you guys, stop it.”

“Y-yeah,” says Jimmy. “Let’s appreciate these b-b-buns. After all, Cr-Cr-Craig appreciates Tweek’s buns.”

Craig flips off the guys as they laugh hysterically. Tweek thought it wasn’t possible to blush any harder, but he was dead wrong.

_Is it possible to drown myself in my coffee?_


	5. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it their mission to do Tweek's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

Tweek’s hair has always been messy and tangled. Be it because he hadn’t brushed it or because he kept pulling or twisting it, he wouldn’t know (although it was probably all of the above). He sometimes he worries about his hair, but most times he tells himself that this is the least of his worries. After all, there are underpants gnomes, his former teacher becoming president, North Koreans, etc.

However, this time he couldn’t ignore his hair. This time, the girls have him cornered after school.

“Ack!” freaks Tweek. “Wha-What do you want?!”

Some of the girls sigh as Bebe and Annie run their hands through Tweek’s hair. This freaks Tweek out even more, but he remains silent out of fear.

“What do you think Bebe?” asks Annie.

“Naturally messy, but lacks volume,” says Bebe clinically. “Not sure if it’s just like that or lack of product.”

“The main question is,” interrupts Red from the crowd. “Can it be done?”

Bebe is silent for a moment, but then she nods.

“Great,” says Red. “Tweek, come with us for a bit?”

Tweek is too frozen to respond, so the girls take it as a yes as they usher him away.

\-----

Tweek is very confused. One moment, the girls from his class were touching his hair, next thing he knows he’s in a house he doesn’t recognize.

_Oh crap!_ Tweek thinks as he panics. _What if they try to kill me? What did I do to get them upset? I have to figure out an escape plan or else who knows what they might do?! What if they harvest my organs and-_

“Tweek? You with us?”

Tweek darts his eyes towards Wendy’s voice. He feels like he can’t respond.

“Tweek?” she asks slowly. “Do you know why we brought you here?”

Tweek shakes his head.

“Well, recently a lot of us girls have been noticing your hair,” she starts. “We know it’s always been messy, but it’s just that you’re one of the few boys that don’t wear a hat.”

“Yeah,” says Bebe. “We see your hair and we realized a lot can be done with it!”

“Huh?” baffles Tweek.

“Yeah!” responds Annie. “We think we can fix it up a bit. You know, so it doesn’t have so many knots. Plus, maybe we could add more volume!”

“Wait,” says Tweek slowly. “You girls kidnapped me because you wanted to mess with my hair?!”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it kidnapping,” says Heidi. “More like a fashion emergency.”

Many of the girls agree with her statement.

“Ok first of all, you could have been more clear about that rather than touching me and not asking me!” he shrieks. “Also why does it matter? You’ve seen my hair like this since we were in kindergarten!”

“Sorry Tweek,” says Wendy. “We didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yeah,” says Bebe. “But one of the main reasons is because your dating Craig now.”

“But Craig’s fine with my hair!” he defends.

“Has he said that specifically?” Annie asks.

“Yes!” Tweek responds quickly.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t go for a change,” says Bebe.

“Yeah he might like it,” says Heidi.

“I really don’t have a say in this do I?” he asks in a defeated tone.

“Sorry, not really,” responds Red.

Tweek sighs before muttering, “Fine. But no cutting it!”

“Deal!” exclaim the girls.

\-----

Craig wonders where Tweek is as he plays with Stripe. They had made plans to come to his house and play video games after school. He wasn’t answering his texts, which was odd, but it didn’t bother Craig too much. Sometimes Tweek’s battery died and he wouldn’t get a response until he was near a charger. Other times, it’s because his parents decided he was going to help out at the shop and no amount of pleading would change their minds.

Craig sighs. “What do you think Stripe?”

His guinea pig only twitches his nose in response. Craig smiles at his pig and gives him a little hay. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and he knows who it is. After carefully placing Stripe back in his cage, he runs down the stairs to the front door. The sight that greets him however, catches him off guard. 

Tweek is there, but he looks different. Rather than the usual messy locks, it’s almost as if his hair is tumbling down his head like Rapunzel. Except, instead of meters of hair, Tweek’s hair reaches his neck. The tangled and messy locks, look a little more tame than they usually do, but they still have that ‘Tweekness’ to them. If anything, it almost looks like hair from a garnier fructis commercials. He actually looks really cute; cuter than he already did.

“Honey?” says Craig slowly.

“Hi Craig,” mutters Tweek.

Craig slowly takes a hold of Tweek’s hands. “I guess something new happened today?”

“Yeah, long story short, the girls decided to mess with my hair. I know it probably looks dumb or something.”

“No!” Craig responds quickly. “I-I mean. I think it looks… cute.”

Both boys blush.

“Really?” says Tweek. “Does that mean you like it better than my usual hair?”

Craig blushes before responding, “I-I think you look cute no matter what.”

If it was possible for the boys to become even more cherry faced, it was already happening. However, Tweek gave Craig a small smile before hugging him. Craig hugs him back, digging his nose in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Why do you smell like strawberries?”

Tweek giggles. “You’ll probably have to hear the story of how I managed to make the girls cry. This hair managed to break at least three of their combs.”

Craig laughs as he brings Tweek inside, eager to hear his story.


	6. Shipping- Creek Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pokemon AU about two gay boys who have trouble expressing their feelings to each other. But their pokemon don't! 
> 
> Side note: Tweek and Craig are in their 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or Pokemon

“Don’t give me that look.”

Umbreon tilts his head to the side, looking up at his master with big eyes.

“Just because you’re giving me that look doesn’t mean that we’re going to see them.”

Umbreon’s eyes just become bigger. Craig tries to avoid his Pokemon's begging face, but it’s becoming harder by the second.

“Damn it, fine! Just so you know, he probably thinks I’m creepy for coming everyday,” he says exasperatedly. “We’ll leave in a few minutes. I’m almost done fixing this pokedex.”

Umbreon does a little happy dance as his tail wags in excitement. Craig is annoyed that he continues to fall for ‘the face’ that his Umbreon gives him everyday. One would think he would become immune to it, but cute pokemon just have that kind of power over their masters. Once he finishes his project, Umbreon chomps on Craig’s hoodie, trying to drag him to the door.

“We’re going. We’re going,” he repeats as he locks the door to his shop.

His small shop, a phone and pokedex repair shop, is quaint and independently owned. He works for and by himself, just the way he likes it. He still has to deal with the entitled customers every now and then, but he can easily refuse service with Umbreon by his side. Some people judge Umbreons because of their demeanor, but Craig’s is a boring one that spends most days sleeping and only attacks when he senses a threat. So why is his usually bored pokemon, full of excitement and jumping around as if he ate sugar? The answer came a few stores down the street, looming over them. A Pokemon daycare facility named, Sunshine Daycare, stood out with its light pastel colors, simple signs, and welcoming atmosphere. Craig sighs as he watches Umbreon’s tail wag quickly.

“He probably thinks I’m a stalker or something,” Craig mumbles as he opens the door.

The small chime of a bell rings over them and the smell of flowers and wood greets them. The walls are painted with sky blue as smiling suns and happy pokemon are drawn on them as well. There are some wooden benches, also painted with pastels, near some of the walls. A welcome desk is at the front covered with papers, a few coffee mugs, and a bowl filled with razz berries.

“I’ll be with you in a second, ack!”

Craig blushes at the voice as he glares at Umbreon. Umbreon however, is not paying attention to Craig as he is shifting back and forth on his paws in anticipation. Craig hears the sound of little paws walking from the back and towards the front desk. A Sylveon appears with an open mouth smile. Umbreon immediately pounces on the Sylveon as they tumble to the ground. They roll around on the floor as they playfully nip each others ears. Craig rolls his eyes at his Pokemon’s actions. This is why he can’t have a nice and boring lunch break; Umbreon insists on playing with the daycare’s resident Sylveon. Well, playing and flirting because he can already see Umbreon’s eyes becoming hearts as Slyveon’s feelers hug Umbreon closely.

_He brings me here to flirt on my lunch break,_ Craig thinks annoyingly. _He’s lucky that he’s cute. Well, at least he’s open about his feelings. Unlike me-_

Craig’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears someone practically run over to the front desk. He is greeted with possibly the cutest sight ever, well besides Umbreon and Sylveon’s interactions. A young man his age with messy blonde hair and stubble on his jaw stands in front of Craig panting. He’s wearing a green apron on top of his plaid long sleeve and jeans. He is also wearing a small headband and has several colorful bandages decorating his hands and fingers. Once the young man sees who it is, he smiles like an angel.

“Oh, hey Craig!”

“H-Hey Tweek,” he stutters shyly.

Craig wants to hit himself and his fumbling words. Ever since Umbreon stayed at the daycare about a month ago, the Pokemon has insisted on visiting almost everyday. Craig knew it was because Umbreon had a huge crush on Tweek’s Sylveon, but he couldn’t say no. Not just because he gave into ‘the face,’ but also because it meant seeing the cute owner. Craig should be used to Tweek’s presence, but he’s so cute and sweet that Craig can’t help but be nervous.

“Hi Umbreon,” says Tweek as he crouches down to see the Pokemon. Umbreon temporarily leaves Sylveon to lick Tweek’s face. Tweek giggles and Craig thinks it’s a laugh that could cure any disease.

_Dramatic much? _

“On your lunch break, Craig?”

“Yeah,” he responds. “Umbreon kept giving me ‘the face,’ insisting we stop by.”

Umbreon gives them an innocent look before trotting back to Sylveon. Tweek giggles at the Pokemon’s antics.

“Well, it makes me happy that you guys visit,” says Tweek. “Plus Sylveon’s always happy too.”

The Pokemon rub against each other in bliss.

“It still surprises me that Umbreon can act this way,” says Craig, more comfortable in their conversation. “This guy barely reacts at work when other people bring in their Pokemon.”

Tweek snorts. “Well, I think he’s just shy and he stays still to avoid interaction.”

“Yeah. Shy,” says Craig unconvinced.

“No seriously. The first time you dropped him off for a stay, he barely wanted to interact with anything or anyone,” says Tweek. “In fact, it was actually pretty hard to bring him to the back with the other Pokemon. But then Sylveon came to him and wrapped him in a hug and he followed him around like a baby Psyduck.”

Craig smiles at the image. “Honestly, with the way these two cling on each other, if they weren’t both boys they’d be having a lot of eggs.”

Tweek laughs in agreement.

“Well, you know… Butters is going to… take over while I’m on a lunch break. If you want… maybe the four of us could… get something?”

Craig.exe stops working. 

“I-I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” exclaims Tweek as if he offended Craig. “I just thought that since our Pokemon get along that we should get to know each other a little better, not that I think you’re a stranger, in fact I love that you come over and and, oh God!”

Craig starts functioning again. “No not at all! I-I’d love to have lunch w-with you.”

Tweek sighs in relief, but he soons starts blushing as does Craig. The awkward atmosphere is broken when the other employee, Butters, comes out from the back of the Daycare.

“Hey fellas,” says Butters brightly. “Tweek, you can go to lunch now; I got this. Oh hey look! That’s so cute! Umbreon and Sylveon just kissed each other.”

Both young men quickly turned their heads to their respective Pokemon. Umbreon licks Sylveon’s cheek and Sylveon does the same. Umbreon then gives Craig a smug look.

_You little bastard,_ Craig thinks as if Umbreon could read his thoughts.

“Y-Yeah. Right! Thanks Butters! We’ll be heading out now,” says Tweek quickly as he races to the door with Sylveon following him. “Craig, you ready?”

Craig looks at Tweek bewildered, but then he smiles.

“Yeah,” he responds as Umbreon tugs on his hoodie. “I am.”


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for Tweek Week- Birthday! Get ready for angst and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

Tweek is turning eleven today. It’s hard to think he would be entering the fifth grade soon and it made him a little anxious. However, at the moment he’s bored. As usual, he’s working at his parent’s shop with little to do except clean the floors. This is usually how he spends his birthdays; working.

Since he was born, his parents have brought him to work until he was old enough to walk and hold a broomstick. In fact, as off putting as it sounds, he didn’t know that birthdays were a thing until he entered kindergarten. His parents never gave him gifts and he had never heard the words ‘Happy Birthday’ until he entered school. He was very confused that day when the kids would keep saying those words to the lucky birthday boy or girl. When he asked what that meant, the teachers laughed as if he said a funny joke, not believing that a five year old child wouldn’t know what a birthday was. When he asked his classmates, they called him stupid and told him it was the day someone was born. It was a happy day where kids would get presents from their parents and eat cake (and sometimes ice cream). 

That cold October day, five year old Tweek came home and asked his parents when his birthday was. When they told him August 17, they laughed and said he would have to wait another year before he got any presents. It only made little Tweek confused as to why they never told him and why he had never received any presents the last time or times before that. Maybe he was a bad boy? Maybe only good girls and boys had birthday parties with cake and presents. That year, he decided to try and be a good boy until his sixth birthday and see the celebration they would throw for him then.

Tweek was so excited that day as he waited for the Happy Birthday that would never be said, the presents that would not be waiting for him at home, and the cake that would not say ‘Happy Birthday Tweek.’ That day passed and Tweek cried so hard that night that not even the gnomes bothered him that sad day. Was he a bad boy? He tried to work even harder at the coffee shop that year, he tried to have good grades in class, and he tried to avoid being sent to Mr. Mackey’s office. He felt too upset to mention it to his parents because the last thing he wanted to hear was that he was a bad boy or worse, one of his Dad’s stories that went on and never helped. 

For the next few years, Tweek would hope that they would remember and throw him a birthday party. It didn’t even have to be a big one. In fact, it could just be the three of them with a nice meal and maybe some cake. He didn’t even need presents, since they still gave him toys when they had a good business month. But, the celebrations never came and neither did the Happy Birthday; his parents would just forget their only son’s birthday. Maybe they knew it was August 17th and they just decided to be cruel or maybe it was just another work day for them. He wouldn’t know and frankly, if those were his two options, he didn’t want to know. After his birthdays passed with no celebration, he just stopped waiting. Maybe a small part of him still hoped that one birthday would be different, but it never happened. It made him paranoid whenever someone would brag about their birthday at lunch and others would try to beat that birthday story with their own. Thankfully, no one ever asked Tweek about his birthday and he never had to be embarrassed about the lack of stories. 

So like every birthday, he would just work and go home to no celebration. Today is a particularly slow day, which is odd for a Saturday, but frankly Tweek could care less. The less customers, the less people he has to deal with. Plus, it isn’t too bad today. Craig kept sending him birthday texts and pictures of guinea pigs in party hats. It made Tweek smile at the thoughtfulness of his boyfriend. So it made him even happier when Craig asks if Tweek could come over to play video games. Tweek agrees and tells his parents where he’s going after they close the shop. Once he arrives at the Tucker residence, he carefully knocks on the door.

“It’s open!” says Craig’s nasally voice.

Tweek opens the door and hears, “Surprise!”

“ACK!” screams Tweek as he gets in a defensive position.

“Told you guys he would freak out.”

“Clyde, shut up.”

Tweek calms down as he becomes aware of his surroundings. In front of him are his friends Jimmy, Clyde, and Token with wrapped gifts. Craig stands in the middle of them with a poorly blue iced cupcake covered in rainbow sprinkles.

“You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday dude?” says Clyde laughing.

“We got you some presents too,” says Token smiling.

“Cr-Cr-Craig made the cupcake himself,” says Jimmy chuckling. “It was the only good one out of the rest of the burned batch. His mom nearly killed him wh-wh-when she saw the kitchen.”

“Dude, shut up,” blushes Craig.

Tweek is silent as he stands at the doorway.

_No way,_ he thinks to himself. _This is a dream. This has to be a dream. So why am I not waking up?_

Tweek feels something wet on his cheeks.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” says Craig slowly.

“Oh-Oh-Oh no Tweek! We didn’t mean to make you cry,” says Jimmy becoming nervous.

_Oh,_ Tweek thinks. _I’m crying._

“Tweek, did we scare you?” asks Token cautiously. “We’re really sorry!”

“N-No,” stutters Tweek as he wipes his eyes. “I’m just really happy.”

“Aw dude,” blubbers Clyde as he comes over to hug Tweek. “Don’t cry about that. If you cry, I’m gonna cry!”

“Of course we’d remember your birthday honey,” says Craig as he touches Tweek’s cheek.

“Yeah man,” says Token smiling. “You’re our friend.”

Tweek smiles even though his tears don’t stop. “Sorry for being emotional. I’m just really happy you guys remembered.”

“Well, we can be emotional together!” says Clyde, still crying.

“You-You-You’re always emotional,” says Jimmy chuckling.

“SO!” exclaims Clyde. “A bro can be emotional with his bro!”

Everyone laughs at Clyde’s comment. Craig kisses Tweek’s forehead before whispering, “Happy Birthday Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it wasn't posted officially on August 17, but I was still struggling on what to write for this soft boy's birthday. So, better late than never! I'm so glad I got to participate in Tweek Week this year; I had a lot of fun and I look forward to next year's prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to start out with.


End file.
